On That Quiet Saturday
by anek
Summary: Sometimes, the art of seduction can be a complicated game. Tezuka x Fuji. one-shot.


  
A/n: wai, it's my first prince of tennis ficcy^^ about my fave couple... Tezuka and Fuji of course! Hope you read^^  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I can happily die in bliss if I owned Fuji...  
  


* * *

**On That Quiet Saturday  
**By: anek  
  
  
  
His narrow eyes glinted behind the elegant spectacles. Cold and calculating... always watching...  
  
Tezuka swung his tennis racket skillfully to what would be the deciding factor of that game. The ball flew across the court and landed just a few inches away from the net. It was a drop shot... and perhaps not surprisingly, he won the 1-set match. He is Seigaku's Captain after all.  
  
As much as he loved Tennis, not all games were all fun. But of course, today's match was one of those he would never forget. It wasn't the Nationals, not even the Regionals... merely another practice game with one of the eight Seigaku regulars. But it was a match with someone about as skilled as he was.  
  
He brought a hand up to rub the slightly aching muscles of his shoulders, his hooded gaze steadily focusing on the figure across the court.  
  
They were a good few yards apart, but Tezuka could see even the glistening sweat that ran on his opponent's face and trailed down the slender neck. Yes, he could see everything... everything about Fuji.  
  
"Maa maa, you beat me again, Tezuka," Fuji called out from the other side, resting his racket on his shoulder and extending his left hand across the net.  
  
Tezuka took Fuji's hand and shook it casually just as any other players after a game would. He gave a slight shrug.  
  
"You weren't playing very seriously," he noted with a slight note of disapproval.  
  
Fuji merely smiled, the usual smile that never seem to leave his face.  
  
"Iie, I was serious, though I might have played a bit too aggressively," the 3rd year tennis prodigy noted.  
  
They went on to discuss their match, pointing out each other's weaknesses, and exchanged compliments as usual.  
  
"I think you made that Hakugei shot a bit too early. If you had waited till I lost some of my stamina, I probably wouldn't be able to return it," Tezuka pointed out. Fuji started picking up the balls that lay about the tennis court, so he started doing the same. It was Saturday, so there were no freshmen to boss around.  
  
Fuji stared at the yellow ball on his hand before giving Tezuka a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But I just wanted to end the match as early as possible."  
  
Tezuka paused.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you're in a hurry. I'm sorry I called you out for practice today." 

His voice was calm as usual, but somehow... the pitch was a bit higher as if there was a sudden lump on his throat. Tezuka coughed on pretense.  
  
Is it that hard for Fuji to be with him?  
  
Fuji laughed. The deserted court suddenly seemed so lively at the mere sound. Fuji threw one of the balls towards the stoic captain, which the latter easily caught with one hand.  
  
"It's not that. I just didn't want you to play longer than necessary. You might hurt your shoulder, you know."  
  
Tezuka unconsciously brought a hand to massage his slightly throbbing shoulder again. True, it has only been a few days after the Regionals.  
  
Fuji was worried about him... the thought almost brought a smile on his usually pursed lips. Almost. He was always rational. He knew the clear distinction between bitter reality and shameless fantasy. He is the captain after all, a crucial member of the team. Anyone else would be worried as well... not just Fuji.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"It's fine now," he added, slightly swinging the racket to and fro as if to emphasize his point.  
  
On the fourth forward swing, the racket flew and landed on a loud thud a few feet away.  
  
"Tezuka!" Fuji yelled and effortlessly jumped over the low net, his eyes open brimming with unabashed concerned for his captain who was grasping his left shoulder tightly, presumably in pain. But Tezuka managed to straighten himself before Fuji could close the gap between them. No visible sign of pain left.  
  
"No, I'm ok. I just loosened my grip, that's all."  
  
But Fuji knew better.  
  
"No, you are not. You're still in pain. I knew this was a bad idea."  
  
"No, I'm fin-" Tezuka begun, brushing off the hand Fuji offered. Fuji's hand was smooth, despite the fact that he'd been holding a racket for almost all his life. Fuji's scent was sweet, always, even if he was soaked in sweat. He didn't want Fuji near him. Too much emotions... too much desire... too much that it threatened his resolve.  
  
"No you're not!" Fuji interrupted, voice filled with authority that Tezuka never thought Fuji had.  
  
Tezuka stiffened when he felt Fuji's hand on his shoulder.  
  
Pain...  
  
The hand moved slightly in a gentle massage. Tezuka closed his eyes. When did Fuji's voice begin sounding softer than any melody? When did Fuji's scent begin to drown his senses? And when did Fuji's touch become something he craved so much that he resented the thin fabric of his shirt that separated their skin?  
  
"It still hurts, doesn't it, Tezuka?"  
  
Tezuka opened his eyes.  
  
Fuji was smiling again... his usual smile.  
  
"Ah," he nodded slightly. He never wanted to show any weakness to anyone... but somehow, he wanted to show Fuji every side of him... someone who could feel pain as well.  
  
Fuji frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm... let's go then."  
  
Tezuka gave the prodigy as quizzical look.  
  
Fuji grabbed Tezuka's duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
"You don't really need to-" Tezuka motioned for the bag, but Fuji gracefully stepped away.  
  
"And I'll give you a massage," Fuji added with another smile.  
  
Tezuka paused.  
  
He followed Fuji absently.   
  


  
  
His voice was muffled against the white pillow. His shoulder hurt... but there was something else... something else that he couldn't ignore anymore.  
  
He wanted Fuji...  
  
The soft hands glided against his skin, igniting every inch of the quivering flesh.  
  
"Ne Tezuka, does it still hurt?"  
  
Tezuka unconsciously gripped the sheets tighter and gave a slight nod. Yes it hurt... although he suspected that there was another part in his body that currently needed more attention than his back.  
  
"Hmm... you really should be more careful, you know..." Fuji trailed off, giving Tezuka's shoulder blades another gentle squeeze that produced an uncharacteristic yelp from his captain.  
  
"Stop acting like my mother," Tezuka muttered, not out of annoyance, but he simply wanted a distraction from the warmth of Fuji's thigh that was pressed against his side.  
  
He could hear Fuji's soft chuckle.  
  
"Eh? I thought I was acting more like your wife."  
  
Tezuka sighed against his pillow. Fuji was always like that...  
  
_Always provoking...  
_   
"Hn... that would be worse," he lied. Fuji... his wife, eh? Foolish thought... yet perhaps he was more foolish since he found the though more appealing than laughable.  
  
Fuji faked a surprised gasp.  
  
"Why not? I can give my husband a pretty decent massage... among other things too, ne, Tezuka?"  
  
_ Always innocently tempting...  
_   
"Ah," he gave a curt nod. He didn't like where the conversation was going. He might be known for being calm and calculating... but even a tame dog can become a wild beast when provoked enough... and Fuji was making him walk along that dangerous thin line in between.  
  
"It's enough Fuji, I'm fine now. Thanks," Tezuka stated, starting to reach out for his discarded shirt that lay on the floor.  
  
"Eh? You sure Tezuka? I thought your shoulder was still hurting. I can massage it a bit more."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said I'm fine!" Tezuka snapped.  
  
Fuji...  
  
Why won't Fuji understand? He didn't want to be near Fuji. He didn't want to stay in the same room with Fuji... least he lost control of himself...  
  
He waited for the young prodigy to leave, yet what he heard was a soft creak on the bed.  
  
"Hmm... if you're fine then that's good. Why don't you give me a massage then?"  
  
Tezuka dropped the shirt he was holding on to.  
  
"What?"  
  
Fuji merely shrugged.  
  
"Well, I figured you owe me one. Besides, I'm tired too, you know."  
  
Tezuka clenched his fists.  
  
_ Always driving him to his limits...  
_   
"Maybe next tim-" he began, but trailed off when Fuji casually slipped his shirt off and helped himself on the bed.  
  
Tezuka could only stare at Fuji's bare back. The skin was pale and smooth... so tempting that it seemed to be calling for his touch...  
  
To abandon one's sanity and give in to pure desire... was something he never thought he was capable of. His senses roared. His blood running wild...  
  
He closed the gap between them in a few steps.  
  
"Te-Tezuka?" Fuji asked in surprise as he was pinned against the soft sheets.  
  
Tezuka didn't give a reply. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses that they seemed like a couple of glinting slits...  
  
"Tezu--?!" Fuji began... but the words were drowned by Tezuka's hungry kiss.  
  
The prey that was dancing around as if waiting for the beast to devour him...  
  
And the beast that was consumed with lust and hunger...  
  
In the narrow bed the merry chase ended.  
  
  
  
  
What would he see if he opened his eyes?  
  
Fuji crying?  
  
No, perhaps Fuji in rage?  
  
Or perhaps the usual empty smile that Fuji always wore...  
  
"Fuji?" he called out in almost a whisper. He kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm..." Tezuka began, but found his voice still lost.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I..." he whispered.  
  
There was a long silence that followed that even the slight ticking of the clock almost sounded like clanging bells. Just when the silence almost seemed unbearable, Fuji gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"Maa maa... I guess you'll just have to marry me, ne?"  
  
Tezuka's eyes flew open.  
  
"This not a joke, Fuji..."  
  
"Hmm... yeah, I guess it's not. You'll just have to take responsibility, Tezuka, yeah, take responsibility," Fuji stated casually, pulling the silken sheet over his naked body.  
  
Tezuka suddenly gripped Fuji's shoulders so hard that the other boy flinched.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Fuji? Get mad at me like you're supposed to! I forced myself on you, didn't I?! Aren't you disgusted to find that I like guys?!"  
  
To Tezuka's surprise, Fuji merely smiled.  
  
"Tezuka, do you really think I'd let my self be taken if I didn't want to?"  
  
Tezuka's hand dropped to his sides as Fuji's words hit him.  
  
Does Fuji... know what he's saying?  
  
But before he could say another word, Fuji stood up and begun gathering his clothes.  
  
Tezuka stayed motionless... fascinated by naked beautiful lithe body that had lain quivering in his arms just a few moments ago...  
  
"That's why I'm telling you to take responsibility, Tezuka," Fuji continued. Tezuka could only give a slight nod as if in daze.  
  
"We're a couple from now on, right?" Fuji went on.  
  
Tezuka could only give another nod.  
  
Fuji smiled.  
  
"Hmm... that's good. I'll sleep over tonight then. Is 6:30 good enough?"  
  
"Y-yes..." Tezuka answered absently.  
  
Before he could gather his wits again, Fuji was out of the door.  
  
"Wait..." he snapped out of his trance at the sound of the front door slamming.  
  
The beast had finally caught it's prey... yet he had a nagging feeling that it was the other way around...  
  
Didn't he just force himself on Fuji?  
  
No words of apology... no words of love...  
  
Yet they had become a couple.  
  
Perhaps that's all that mattered for now... and some words just didn't need to be said...  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuji silently walked down the narrow alley.  
  
He was smiling.  
  
"You were too slow, Tezuka. I got tired of waiting."  
  
On that quiet Saturday... he smiled again.  
  
He was always smiling...  
  
  


  
~end~

* * *

a/n: I hope that was an ok fic. spur of the moment, I guess... just got too inspired with the recent tennipri episodes^^  
hope you review^^


End file.
